Homecoming
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: After rehab, Summer returns home to Horace Green for her Junior year. But with Drake around, things may get complicated. Will Summer ever go back to her old ways? Drama, Romance and fights, this is this is the sequal to, Size Matters
1. Returning Home

**Title:** Homecoming

**Summary:** After rehab, Summer returns home to Horace Green for her Junior year. But with Nick around, things may get complicated. Will Summer ever go back to her old ways? And will Freddy finally straighten up and finally realize what he has right in front of him? Drama, Romance and fights, this is the sequel to "Size Matters".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….you all should know that by now!

**Okay everyone, I wasn't going to write it just yet, but I got some requests, so here I am with the sequel. I will warn you, I don't think that I'll update as fast as I used to… **

**Well, here's chapter one, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter One- Returning Home

A white mansion came into view and Summer squealed. She was _home._ The taxi came to a stop, and Summer got out, bags in hand. So walked up the driveway, and to the front door. As she was about to open it, someone did. She looked up and smiled a mile wide.

"Freddy!" She squealed and he hugged her.

"Oh god Tink, I missed you so much." He said into her hair. Freddy and the band only went down to Arizona once during her stay.

"I missed you too." She cried into his chest.

He smiled and let go, embracing her in a kiss.

"That's enough Spazzy! Let me see my best friend!" Katie said from behind Summer.

Freddy let go and Summer turned around and hugged Katie. She laughed as she saw the rest of the band behind her. He hugged everyone and Freddy took her bags upstairs.

He sat them on her bed and hugged her again. "I missed you so much." He said once again.

"I know." She said, "me too." And hugged him back. She let go, "but now we have time to be together!" She said and smiled.

"Yup." He said and kissed her again.

"We better get back downstairs. They'll think we're up to something." She said, knowing fully well that Katie would make such a comment.

Freddy laughed, "Let them think something. I just want to spend time with my girl." He said and captured her lips in a kiss.

After a few more kisses, they returned downstairs. "So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Summer asked sitting down in the only available seat, which happened to be Freddy's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Nothing really." Marta said and shrugged.

Summer laughed, "Well that's good." She noticed that Katie and Zack were sitting as far away from each other as possible, not making eye contact. Freddy noticed that she was looking and whispered into her ear, "Later." She nodded.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"What makes you think that we want to eat with you?" Zack asked jokingly.

"What if I said that it's on me?" She asked.

Zack jumped up and said, "Come on everyone! Dinner time!" And ran out the door.

Everyone laughed and followed him out the door. Summer stayed seated ion Freddy lap. He looked into his eyes and he said, "I really did miss you. Never leave me again. You promise?"

Summer laughed. Freddy really did need her. "I promise." She said and got up. "Come on Spazzy, I'm hungry."

Freddy chuckled, "I'm glad to hear you say that." And kissed her once more before going out the door.

After dinner, they all decided to go to the arcade. "Hey Tink!" Freddy called across the place. She turned to see him standing by the DDR machine. She laughed, and he said, "You promised me a re-match!"

Summer got up from where she was and walked over. Freddy and her picked a song, and started to dance. "Have you been practicing?" She asked seeing that Freddy was getting very good.

He shrugged, "Nah Tink, you're just getting worse." He said and then laughed. She punched him lightly in the arm and got him off beat. "Hey!" he protested.

"All's fair in love and war babe." She said and stepped on one of his arrows.

They spent the rest of the night laughing, and calling re-matches every time the other person won.

Freddy walked her to her door. "I'm so glad your home." He said running a hand through her raven colored hair.

She sighed, "It's so good to be home." She said and kissed the bad ass drummer, bid him goodnight and went inside, a tingling feeling on her lips.

**There is the introduction everyone! Okay, it's short but hey, Im only getting started! I hope you all like this as much as "Size Matters" By the way, I'm going to change my pen name, so It'll be different next update! I might keep this title, but then again, I dont really like it, what do you all think about it? Comments are welcome!**

**Review please!**

**Kelsey**


	2. Bleeding Hearts

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

kevinluver01- I'm glad you enjoyed Size Matters, as well as this story! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

UnkownRocker- I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Size Matters! Thanks for the review!

Saynt Jimmy- Yes, I am back! And for your question, you're just going to have to read to find out! It's in this chapter by the way, but I didnt say anything!

Cupid's Bride- Yeah, I thought you might like that lil FreddySummer action...lol. Enjoy it while it lasts...opps, did I just say that? lol. Yes, Katie and Zack are, well you'll read it ok? Glad your enjoying it!

nikster09- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

**Okay everyone; here is your long awaited chapter! **

Chapter Two- Bleeding Hearts 

"So Tink, it's your first day back, what do you want to do?" Freddy asked. They were laying on the couch, Freddy running his hand through her hair.

"Hmm…" she said and snuggled closer to Freddy. "I want to stay here with you." she said burring her face in his chest.

Freddy chuckled, "You don't even want to go shopping?" he asked. On the word shopping she jumped off the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Well." she said standing at the door, sunglasses on, "are you just going to sit there or are we going to go shopping?" she asked. He laughed and got his car keys and left.

"So, you going to tell me what's up with Zack and Katie?" Summer asked while they were driving. The mall was about 5 minutes from their house.

"Why are we driving again?" He asked.

"Becuase I'm not a) walking that distance and b) I'm not carrying all those bags home. It's too much of a hassle." she said.

"Oh. Well, what else is new with you?" he asked.

"Freddy Jones! Tell me what's up with Katie and Zack!" Summer demanded as Freddy pulled into a parking sapce.

He got out, opened Summer's door and took her hand, "Well, they had a fight." he said slowly.

She sighed, "Oh, I thought they broke up or something! That would be horrible!" She said and smiled.

"Yeah well, here's the thing. Katie caught Zack kissing Marta, and well Katie broke up with him. And band practice, well it's uh...different." he said.

Summer's mouth shot open, "Oh my god!"

"I know. I mean Katie should have let him explain." Freddy said.

"How could he do that!" She said. "Wait, are you blaming this on Katie?" She exclaimed.

"Well if she would have let Zack explain-" Freddy started.

"Explain what? There is no excuse to be kissing another girl!" She yelled as Freddy held the door open for he as they walked into the mall.

"Okay, so maybe you're right, but Zack's my best friend, so I have to take his side." He explained.

Summer sighed, "Whatever." She said and kept walking.

"Wait, so are you mad at me?" He asked.

Summer laughed, "I may not agree, but I'm not mad." she said.

Freddy let out a breath he didnt know he was holding and said, "Good. I can't stand you to being mad at me."

"Speak of the devil." Summer said upon seeing Zack with...MARTA?

"Hey guys." Zack greeted.

"Holy sh-" Summer stared but Freddy cut her off with, "Hey Zack Attack." Summer just fake smiled.

"Hey Summer." Marta greeted.

"Oh, hey Marta! How are things going?" She asked, not wanting to talk to her backstabbing friend.

"Good. Well we have to. Come on Zack." and they left, leaving Summer glaring at their backs.

"Chill Tink, it will all work out." Freddy said.

Summer sighed, "It better."

After a few hours of shopping and dinner, Freddy droped her off at Katie's. But not before grabbing a few cartons of ice cream and 2 spoons.

"Katie!" She said knocking on her bedroom door.

A puffy eyed tear stained face Katie opened the door. "Oh hey." she said and sat back down on her bed.

Summer sat next to her and pulled the bags onto the bed, "I've got ice cream, and every movie Orlando Bloom stared in. Come on, it will make you feel better."

Katie sighed, "Nothing will make you feel better."

Summer smiled and put a picture of Orlando Bloom to Katie's face. Katie smiled and laughed a bit, "He is hot..."

After 4 hours, the phone rang and Katie picked it up. "Oh, hey Zack. Really? You sure? You promise? I guess. Okay. Night." and she hung up.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

Katie squealed and smiled, "He says that he dumped Marta and wants me back!"

Summer squealed and hugged Katie, "That's great! Time to celebrate!" She said and they went out to go shopping.

Summer walked home, and found Zack and Marta kissing on her pourch. (Marta lives 3 doors down from Summer.) Summer's eyes went wide. She had to tell Katie. No she couldn't it would brake her heart. Summer was lost in thought and ran into someone, and fell back until storng arms caught her.

"Sorry about that." A male's voice said in a british accent. He let her go, and she stood up.

"That's okay." she said.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone this time of night." he said.

Summer blushed, "Well, would you mind walking me back to my destination?"

"You're not suposed to walk or talk with strangers." He said walking down the street with her.

"You're not a stranger. You're our new next door nebiors." she said.

"That's true." He said.

Zack saw them walk and talk and laugh.He called out toSummer, "Cheating on Freddy already are you?"

"Zack, you don't under-" she started.

"I understandit perfectly!" He said and got into his car mad.

"Oh! And you are cheating on Katie with Marta is any better?" But he didn't care, he drove away. She sighed, this was going to be a fun year. Zack was going to tell Freddy. Tearsfilled her eyes and spiltonto her cheeks.

The birish guy wipedhertears with his thumb. "I'm Drake by the way."

Shelaughed and walked up her drive way, "WellDrake, it was nice to meet you. I'll seeyou at school tommarrow?" She asked.

"Yes." he replied and kissed her hand, "It was a pleasure Summer." he said and walked across the lawn to the house next door.

Summer sighed and went inside, knowing that the next day was going to be the worst day of her life.

**Okay everyone, there's your chapter. Okay, now I have my lil reviews thingy for the last chapter of Size Matters...here we go!**

demonsister- I'm very glad you liked it! I tried to get you more reviews by mentioning your story in mine, but how many people read the authors comments?

Mariah- I made a sequal...now where are you? lol. I enjyed writting it!

unknown rocker- Here I am with the sequal...now where are you! lol.

hemingway-aint-got-nothing- I do the same thing! So here I am with the sequal! Enjoy!

Rock chick Drummer- Well thanks! I'm glad you like it! Of corse I'll write freddysummer fics! Is there any other way to go? lol.

dozengirl- Guess what? I HAVE BOTH. A sequal and another story!

sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me.- I know, she is soooooooo lucky...

Cupid's Bride- No, I didnt know...Yes, I made it up in chapter ten...I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Now review THIS story and my other one and we'll be okay...lol!


	3. School, Fights and Romance

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! **

Saynt Jimmy- Ah, well that's how it goes. Drama makes the story more interesting.

Nickster09- Drake shakes things up a bit! Yes, Zack is a complete Jackass. As for the fairytale ending, it's too early in the story!

Unknown Rocker- I'm glad you like it! Yes, full of drama and action…..

Cupid's Bride- I don't like Marta that much either…Freddy and Summer action? Hmm…

mAzDa-ChiCk- lol. Yes, backstabbing happens so often in my school, oh the drama!

Dozengirl- yes, dating can be confusing…oh well! Glad you like it!

Rock Chick Drummer- I'm glad you find it interesting!

Vamp- I know, I don't have any sympathy for Zack either….

WaterBug7- Yeah, thanks for that spelling! I can NEVER spell that word! Glad you like it!

Mariah- Details? Sure! I was slacking off. Yeah, I do that time to time. But I'm glad you it! Keep reading!

violetiiez- Yeah I love Orlando Bloom too! I hope I didn't kill you, here's the chapter!

Kari- I am very glad you liked Size Matters and even more glad you came to read the seqeuel! Keep reviewing!

**Okay, here is your chapter!**

Chapter Three- School, Fights and Romance

"SUMMER!" Her mom called up the stairs, "TIME TO GET UP!" Summer groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock. 6:00. She got up slowlyand made her way over to the shower. After getting dressed, doing her make-up and hair she bolted out the door, ready to walk to school.

"Good morning, Summer was it?" Summer whirled around and saw Drake walking up behind her.

Summer smiled, "Yeah. So, are you going to Horace Green?" she asked.

Drake caught up with her and walked next to her, "Yes." Summer turned the corner and saw Freddy walking outside. She could see his glare a mile away, although Drake didn't notice.

Freddy picked up his pace and caught up with Summer. "Hey." He said and gave her a kiss, then put his arm around her.

"Drake, this is my boyfriend Freddy. Freddy, this is my new nebior, Drake." She introduced them. Freddy shook his hand, a little too hard. Drake pulled back and cradled his hand.

"Katie!" Summer said and ran up to her best friend. Drake was about to continue but Freddy held him back. He lowered his voice and said, "Summer's MY girlfriend. If I ever catch you flirting with her again, I'll come for you. And that is NOT an empty thret." He said.

Drake looked a bit intimidated, but recovered with, "I don't know what you are talking about. We were just having a frendly little chat." He tried to walk.

Freddy once again held him back, "You better stay away from her. You hear me?" Drake nooded and Freddy shoved him back and walked up towards Summer, Katie and Zack.

They all arrived at school and went to their first periods. Katie had one with Zack and Tomica. Freddy had his with Marco and Lawernce. Summer had her's with Drake.

"See you at lunch." Summer said to Freddy and kissed him one last time. But before Freddy walked away, he gave one last glare at Drake.

**SUMMER AND DRAKE'S FIRST PERIOD- (American Studies)**

"Okay everyone, take a seat. We have a new student this year, Drake Smith. Summer, why don't you show him around? You know the school pretty good." the teacher suggested.

Summer half-smiled. She knew Freddy would be pissed, but how could she refuse? "Sure." she said. Drake came back and sat next to her.

Half way throught class she groaned, "Drake, do you get this question?"

He thought about Freddy, and smiled. He got up and leaned over Summer, his hand "accidently" brushing Summer's chest. "Oh, this one?" he asked and looked into her eyes. "It's simple." he whispered the answer into her ear.

Summer smiled, "Thanks." and Drake took his seat. _Take that Jones._

**KATIE, ZACK AND TOMICA'S FIRST PERIOD- (Language Arts)**

"You know Drake?" Katie asked Zack and Tomica. They nooded, "What do you think about him?"

"He's a creep." Tomica said but then smiled, "But he's hot."

Zack sighed, "He is a creep. There's something weird about him."

Katie shook her head, "I know. He's totally flirting with Summer." she said.

Zack chuckled, "Not anymore. I heard Freddy talk to him, and let me tell you...Drake knows his boundries."

Katie smiled, "Gotta love him."

**FREDDY, GORDEN AND LAWERNCE'S FIRST PERIOD- (Math)**

Freddy wasn't drawing his ushual flames on his paper. He was drawing Drake dying in a fire. Gordan laughed, "You hate him that much?"

Freddy shot his head up, "Yes! He's trying to get Summer!"

Gorden laughed, "You're just being peranoid."

Lawernce turned around, "Freddy's right. He IS trying to take Summer away from him."

Freddu growled and finished his picture. "It's my best yet."

At lunch, Drake was so quick to take a seat next to Summer. Freddy came about a minute later and sat on the other side of her, putting his arm around her.

"So, enjoying your first day?" Katie asked.

Drake smiled, "Yes. Thanks to Summer, I'm doing pretty good."

Freddy's eyes narrowed, "So Tink, coming to band practice today?"

"Yeah." she said and ate a chip.

Drake's ears perked up, "You guys are in a band?"

"Duh. School of Rock." Freddy said, not so nicley.

"Why?" Tomica asked, just as mean.

Drake shrugged, "I was in a band before."

"Yeah well, thats good for you." Katie muttered under her breath.

"What did you play?" Summer asked.

"I played the drums." Drake said. "Do you guys have a drummer?"

"Yeah, me." Freddy said, showing him his drum sticks.

Drake laughed, "You drum?" he rolled his eyes.

Freddy stood up, "Yeah."

Drake stood up too, "I'm much better than you!" he said.

Freddy stepped up to him, towering about 6 inches above him, "Want to bet?"

"Yeah, I do!" He said, Freddy had enough of that guy, he punched him straight in the jaw. Drake punched him back, only Freddy ducked. Freddy punched him again in the eye. It immideatly bruised. Drake fell down and Freddy kept punching him. Summer and Katie got up and pulled Freddy off Drake and held him back. Zack got Drake, (like he wanted too, but someone had to stop him.) and held him back.

"What's going on here?" The gym teacher asked.

"He punched me!" Dake exclaimed.

"He insulted me!" Freddy said.

The princaple came up behind the gym teacher, "Jones, you are suspended for one week."

"What! I'm not the only one who did anything!" He exclaimed.

"You want 2 weeks?" He asked.

Freddy grabbed his sticks and walked away, Summer trailing after him.

"Hey." She said and he turned around. His face expression got softer.

"Hey." he relpied. She looked at him face. Drake had managed to punch him once in the mouth.

"Poor baby." she said examining his gash.

Freddy sighed, and bent down to hug her. "Hey, I'll come home with you." she said and walked down the hall with Freddy.

"Thanks Tink." he said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime." she repled and smiled at him.

**Okay then, there is you chapter. You like? I was going to make it longer, but I'm too lazy. REVIEW!**


	4. Skipping School and Over Controlling Mot

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Vamp- Yes, Freddy is the best drummer!

Rock Drummer Chick- Glad you're enjoying it!

Mariah- I hope you didn't brake a window when you screamed…I didn't update all that fast! I'm glad you like the details.

Mark- It's great to know that you're enjoying it! Keep reviewing!

Cupid's Bride- Yes, but Summer likes to be teachers pet. I mean, she's not like Freddy, who doesn't care. Wait--he does care…just not a lot. Hope to see the story posted soon!

nickster09- Yup, I did want everyone to hate Drake, and Summer….well I'm not giving anything away! I will keep rocking in the free world! There's no other way to go! lol.

Unknown Rocker- Yeah! I'm glad to hear it gets better and better! I love the name Drake….I think we all hate him…or we all should if you don't already. And if you don't already….then something bad will happen to you.

Kari- Everyone hates Drake. Glad you like it! I hate Drake too….:( he stinks! lol. Thanks for the review!

Jonna- I wish Freddy would kill him…but then he would be in jail. How would Summer be with him while he's behind bars? lol. Glad you like it!

Chapter Four- Skipping School and Over Controlling Mothers

"So." Summer said plopping down next to Freddy on his couch. It was Tuesday morning, and Freddy was suspended. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"You're skipping school today?" He asked putting his arm around her.

She nodded her head, "Yup. It's boring anyways at school." she said curling up next to him.

"Agreed." he said and turned on the T.V.

"What do you want to do?" He asked the question that Summer had asked him before.

"Shopping?" she suggested.

Freddy sighed, "If we must." he said. He got up and held his hand out for Summer.

"We must." she said smiling, taking his hand and following him out the door.

**An hour later: **

"Tink," Freddy started sitting in a chair in front of the dressing rooms. Summer had hit 2 stores, trying on anything and everything. "I love you and all, but could you hurry up." He wined.

Summer laughed and came out in a knee length halter top dress, pink with rhinestones. "What do you think?" she asked twirling around once. Freddy's jaw dropped and he stared at her.

"You…." he couldn't talk, he just stared at her.

Summer laughed and came over, kissing his lightly on the lips, "I take it that you like it?" she asked.

Freddy shook his head, a little faster than he would have liked. Summer laughed and went back into the dressing rooms.

An hour later, Freddy and Summer walked out of the mall, at least 10 bags in hand. "Let's go to lunch." Freddy suggested.

Summer shrugged, "Yeah. But we have to get home by the time your Mom does." she said looking at her watch.

"Don't worry Tink, we will." He said reassuringly, putting his arm around her.

"FREDERICK JONES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Freddy's heart sank into his stomach as he came in his house.

He smiled innocently, "Hey mom!" he said happily running into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" She asked more sternly. She kept a careful eye over her son since his dad died. He was driving and was hit by a drunk driver. But that was over a year ago, Freddy accepted his death, with a little help from Summer.

"I was over at Summer's." he said simply. He actually was over at Summer's house. For how long? Well, she didn't ask.

She sighed, "Next time please call." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just glad that you're home. I have exciting news!" she said in a happier tone.

"Hmm?" he asked from the refrigerator door.

"Well, you remember Debbie form work right?" She asked. Freddy rolled his eyes. How could he not? She had this high voice what hurt his ears.

"Yes." he replied duly.

"Well, she has a daughter-"

Freddy slammed the door shut, "Stop right there mom." he said putting his hand up, "Summer." he said. "What about Summer?"

His mom laughed, "What about her sweetie?"

"uh….My girlfriend?" He said.

His mom frowned at him, "That girl with the eating problems?" she said.

"Mom! She's fine!" He said.

"Honey, I don't need you having a girlfriend with problems! Now like I was saying, Caroline…"

"Caroline? Mom! Read my lips, S-U-M-M-E-R."

"She is not good for you." His mother said unhappily.

"Yes! She's perfect!" Freddy protested.

His mom got in his face, "You listen boy. Ever since your father died I have done everything for you. You will dump Summer, you WILL go out with Caroline. Am I making myself clear?" she asked lowering her voice.

"No." he said.

"Freddy," his mother sighed and laid her head on the table, "you will meet this girl tonight at 8 in front of the movie theater, no questions asked."

Freddy ran up to his room. How could his mom do this? He liked….no he loved Summer. No matter what, he vowed himself, Summer is always going to be with me…she will always be with me….

* * *

**short, I know. But I felt like I had to get something out there. I was getting irratated not updating fast...anyways it isn't the best chapter I've written, but I hope you enjoyed it...**


	5. Meeting Caroline

**My thanks to the reviewers! **

Saynt Jimmy- Well thanks god my mom doesn't do that… Yes, he is a bastard. Thanks for the review!

Kari- You predicted that SO well. Yes, he will see her. Thanks for the review!

Rock Drummer Chick- Yes, evil mother. Such a bitch…anyways thanks for the review!

Mariah- Don't go busting ear drums! As for him liking Caroline…well you'll see!

dozengirl- Yeah, it did!

**Well, here's your chapter! I hate to write this…but I have to. Poor Freddy…and Summer. **

Chapter Five- Meeting Caroline

8:00. Freddy looked at his watch. She's late, he thought. He didn't know WHY he agreed, actually he didn't agree. His mother dragged him there, literally. He wouldn't get out of the chair, so she took his feet and dragged him out of the house. It was quite funny really. But that wasn't the point…

He looked around, it was 8:05 and she wasn't there. Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned around. He was staring into the face of, in his opinion, the hottest girl he had seen since….well ever. She had long blonde hair that was in loose ringlets and a pretty face. She wore a slutty denim skirt that was way too short and a tube top with stiletto heals. She smiled, "Freddy right?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and put on a smile, "Caroline?" he asked.

She smiled back at him. "Don't answer a question with a question." she said.

"Yes, I am Freddy." he said, "And you are Caroline right?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes I am."

"What movie you want to see?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh no, we aren't going to see a movie." she said snobbishly. She walked down the promenade a bit. "I don't know WHY I'm here actually. It's not like I wanted to be here."

Freddy almost had to jog to catch up with her, "You think I want to be here? I've got a girlfriend!"

"Why would Mother think that I would be attracted to _you_?" she said under her breath.

"Well I don't know why my mom thought you were my type." He said frowning.

"Then what is your type?" She asked.

He looked at her, "Someone who isn't so damn preppy."

She laughed, "Preppy and slutty is my style."

"Where the hell are we going?" he asked following her.

"Clubbing." she answered pointing to a sign that said, 'Fridays' (I heard it on a show, and they refereed to it as a club…so yeah.)

"Who says I want to dance with you?" He asked.

She looked at him and scowled, "Who says I'll be dancing with you?" She asked.

She walked up the steps but he stopped her, "I have a girlfriend! I can't go in there!" he said.

She sighed, "Well then, don't." she smiled sweetly and went in, leaving Freddy on the sidewalk.

Freddy went in after her. He spotter her, took her arm and whirled her around. She came face to face with him. He leaned in, and kissed her, unaware of the boy standing behind them. Drake smiled evilly_, this_ _was just too good_ he thought.

An hour later, Freddy walked in and slammed the door. "Hello Freddy, have a nice time?" His mother greeted him.

Freddy ignored this and went upstairs to him room. Why did he kiss her?

Summer was at home, sitting on the porch. She screamed as someone came up behind her. "Oh, Drake you scared me." she said smiling.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

Summer moved over, "Sure." she said. "So, what do you want?"

"Well…" Drake shifted to face her, "I don't want to tell you this, but I feel like I have to." he said.

Summer touched his arm, "What is it?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "Well, I was at this club, Fridays and I saw Freddy." he said.

Summer laughed, "Okay." she said.

He took her hand in his and frowned, "He was kissing another girl."

Summer laughed, "Drake, that's impossible! Freddy would never cheat on me!"

"It's true, I saw it." he said looking her in the eye.

Summer laughed once more, "It's impossible." she whispered, trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry Summer." he sighed.

Summer stood up; "It's impossible, isn't it?" she whispered and walked inside.

"Summer!" he yelled. She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you." he said and walked out of view.

Summer shook her head and climbed into bed." No, Freddy would never cheat on her, he loved her." It sounded much more like she was trying to persuade herself than making a statement.

Freddy lay in his bed, hands behind his head as he was staring up at the ceiling. _Did he like Caroline? What about he made him want to kiss her?_ He thought over and over again. He sighed, _She was hot,_ he thought. _And she was nice, in a weird way._ He smiled and fell asleep Caroline in mind…

----

**Okay, shorter than usual but I'm happy with it! Okay, what did you all think? REVIEW! **

**-Kelsey**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Saynt Jimmy- Put your head back together and read this chapter! hehe it gets worse!

nickster09- I am interested in where it's going too. I'm making this up as I go along.

Waterbug7- You better not say my story sucks! lol.

violetiiez- Drake isn't suposed to sound cool! He's evil! Mean, bad, scum...you get the picture!

Rock Drummer Chick- Why did he kiss her? He's a horny teenager, and she's a slut just begging for attention. Why do you think?

Cupid's Bride- What's wrong with me? Well, my stomach does hurt a bit, my nose is a bit stuffy..lol. Yes, I figured you would hate it. I have a feelin g you won't review this chapter also...you're gunna hate me!

Unknown Rocker- Aww...I like Caroline. I mean, she's kinda like me...

Lil Cee- Yes, Drake NEEDS to die! Where did my gun go? lol.

Kari- Why? He's a horny teenager, and yeah, you get my point right? lol.

dozengirl- lol. Well, glad you LIKE the chapter!

**Well, here it is! **

Chapter Six- Decisions, Decisions 

Over the weekend, nothing happened. Freddy ate, he drank, he slept...normal stuff. Now, it is monday. His least favorite day of the week.

He got up, got ready, spent 10 minutes on his hair, put the gel in his backpack and left. This was going to be a normal boring day at Horace Green. Boy, was he in for surprise.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Caroline." Freddy's mouth dropped. A girl walked in. Insted of the normal uniform, she undid a few buttons, rolled up her sleves, loosened her tie and her skirt was mega short. Not to meantion the heals she was wearing.

"Now Caroline you can have a seat next to Mr. Jones" The teacher said.

Caroline smiled and walked back to where Freddy was seated. Every pair of eyes followed her, some turning a bit green. "Hey Jones." she greeted him.

Freddy laughed, "You never go anywhere without them do you?" he asked pointing to her heals.

She smiled and laughed, "Nope!" she said.

Summer, who was seated infront of Freddy turned around, "I'm Summer."

"Caroline." She said in truen and smiled.

"Welcome to Horace Green." Summer said.

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'll like it here." She said and glanced at Freddy.

Summer smiled. "That's Zack" she pointed to the seat next to her, "And Katie." She said pointing to the girl next to Caroline.

"Hi." She greeted each of them.

After class, Freddy and Caroline were the last ones there. "So, Summer. She's you're girlfriend right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Freddy replied.

"Oh." she said.

"Oh what?" Freddy asked looking into her eyes.

"I was just thinking, why would you kiss me if you 'love' her?" She asked and sighed.

"I..." Freddy started.

"That's ok." she said, "I know, you just think that I'm sexy." And walked away.

Freddy kept her pace, "What?"

"You think Im sexy." she said stopping at the door.

"No. I told you! I don't like girls who are preps!" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Whatever!" She said smiling and walked out the door.

"Hey! Caroline!" Katie waved her hand in the air at lunch, trying to get her attention from across the room.

Freddy took her arm and put it down and hissed, "Are you TRYING to kill me?"

Katie laughed, "OVER HERE!" she yelled and waved her over.

"Hey Katie!" She smiled and sat down in the only empty seat, which was next to Freddy. (the irony is killing me here!)

Katie, Summer and Caroline went to the bathroom after eating. Caroline needed to "refreshen" he make-up.

Katie sat on the sink and asked, "Why does Freddy not like you?" she asked.

Caroline laughed, "You see, his mom and mine work together."

"So?" Summer asked.

"No, but our mom's are making us see eachother. Surprised they didn't send out Weeding invites after seeing us kiss." she laughed. "Ok, let's go!" she said happily (like she did everything else) and pocketed his lip gloss.

Summer stood in her spot. _Freddy, was seing her AND me?_

The rest of the day, Summer was mad and everyone knew to stay out of the way.

On the way out of the school, Summer flew by everyone. "Hey Tink, want me to walk you home?" Freddy asked.

"No." she hissed and walked away.

Well, Freddy did only live down the street from Summer, so he did follow her. But she didn't go to her house, he went to Drake's. He opened the door and hugged Summer. She broke the hug...and kissed him. (Don't you hate me all?)

"Summer?" He whispered to himself, teary eyed.

----

**Okay, you all don't like what happened, do you think I do? WellI kinda left you there...don't worry! Next update should be around Thursday, Friday at the latest.**

**REVIEW and make me **

**-Kelsey**


	7. Final Show and Cheating

**My thanks to all my reviewers! **

Pikke Wood- I updated! As to hating me, well there's nothing I can do about that.

Cupid's Bride- It's not my first flame, trust me. Well, my first SoR flame. But no offense…flames or the ones I got are meaner. Well, don't worry it will all go your way, one point or another.

vlgrlsccr- Yup, everyone does! Thanks!

x0xTinkx0x- I imagined Caroline as Casey from " Laguna Beach" on M.T.V. and she's a bit of a slut…

amandalynch- Yes, you should write one! I try to update as fast as I can.

dozengirl- hey! Don't worry, there will be romance, and you will like it! eventually…

Rock Drummer Chick- I agree, he doesn't deserve a capital letter!

Unknown Rocker- What's you favorite song? Yeah, my favorite name is Caroline!

**Okay, question. Anyone who watched or read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, I have a question. During the first Match, after getting chased by the bludgers Harry flew by Draco and Draco says, "Training for the Ballet Potter?" But, how does a pureblood know what Ballet is, unless they have ballet in the wizarding world too. **

----

Chapter Seven- Final Show and Cheating

"Err." Summer growled, as Freddy pissed her off again. She walked over to his drum set, and unexpectedly grabbed his drum stick. She threw open the window and chucked them out. "Go fetch." She said in triumph.

Freddy got up and grabbed her planner. He ran over to the window with it and chucked it out the window, pages flying everywhere. "Go fetch." he smiled. He walked over to his backpack and grabbed his _real_ drum sticks. Everyone knew that Freddy would never have his real sticks out with Summer that mad. After all, she had threatened to throw them out the window before, Freddy wasn't stupid. But apparently Summer was.

This is how it went the next week. After Freddy caught Summer with Drake, Freddy had been with Caroline all the time and Summer was going out with Drake.

Dewey stood back and watched it all unfold. What do I mean? I mean he watched Freddy and Summer fight, watched them push each other around and watched the band fall apart. Zack sided with Freddy, and in turn so did Marta. Katie immediately sided with Summer, as well as Tomica and Michelle. Zack and Katie broke up, and now Zack was free to date Marta in the open. Katie found out about Zack cheating on her, and started a whole new battle.

On stage, they were just, " School of Rock" the best rock band who sticks it to the man. But off stage, they were a wreck. School of Rock was getting out of hand, and they were coming to a close.

They have scheduled a final show. The posters read, " School of Rock, Last Concert. Come see it now! 8:00 p.m. at Friday's March 18."

The band had for once, all agreed to this. It was April 2nd and the band had practice 2 days a week, Tuesday and Thursday after school.

What was Summer and Freddy feeling?

Well, Summer couldn't get him off her mind. Sure, she was with Drake but he wasn't Freddy. Summer knew that she needed Freddy as much as the world goes around. But she felt betrayed. Freddy was seeing Caroline behind her back. I mean, sure it was harmless but he didn't tell her, and that's what got her mad. Every time they would kiss, Summer would just turn around and kiss Drake. She thought the more that she got into Drake, the more she would get over Freddy. She had also hoped that the more she got into Drake, Freddy would see what he's missing and come back to her. No such luck.

Freddy on the other hand was bitter. In his view, he didn't do anything wrong. Summer was the one who kissed Drake first and started this whole thing! Caroline had been, well still is just a toy. She knew it, and she didn't care. Because in her view, Freddy was her boy toy. Deep down, he loved Summer. But he knew she would never love him back. Yet again, Freddy Jones put on his mask and hid behind who he really was. More than anything in the world, he just wanted Summer back.

Summer had become just as she was before. She was uptight and preppy. Freddy had slacked off more and was worse than before. See, Freddy and Summer balanced each other out. Freddy made Summer more laid back and Summer made Freddy get better grades.

In school, it was worse. On many occasions, Freddy has gotten into a fight with Drake. Summer shoves Caroline in gym class while running. Caroline knocks Summer's books everywhere. It was such a mess, and the principle decided she had enough of it.

"Now, what we need to do is sort out this problem." Mrs. Lemon (don't ask…) said looking at the four sitting in front of her. No one spoke.

"Can someone tell me the problem?" She asked looking at them.

"I'll tell you the problem. Her." Summer pointed to Caroline.

"You're just jealous that Freddy likes me better." She smiled smugly.

"That pig? Please." Summer said and they turned their own ways.

"Okay. Drake, Caroline you may leave." She dismissed them. After they left, she continued, "Now, what is this about?"

"Freddy cheated on me." Summer accused.

"Yeah, well she kissed another guy! That's cheating too!" He yelled.

The principle sighed, "This needs to stop. And it is going to stop, now." she said lowering her voice. "Now, shake hands." she said firmly.

They didn't move. "Now." she barked. Freddy put his hand out and they shook hands. "You may leave." they got up, "And I don't want to see you back here!" she yelled after them.

Freddy walked out and looked at Summer. When they shook hands, he felt something. He couldn't explain it, but it felt…just right.

Summer in turn looked at Freddy. She had felt it too. She saw Drake waiting for her and she ran over, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Freddy in turn kissed Caroline on the cheek and put his arm around her, walking back to class.

----

**Did anyone see the new Greenday Day music video? Anyways, this chapter is well….It doesn't have a lot of dialogue. I'm not sure if you all will like it, but hey REVIEW! **

**-Kelsey**


	8. Avery's Talk

Saynt Jimmy- My writing better not be going to hell! Yeah, well it get's worse.

x0xTinkx0x- lol! Yes I agree!

dozengirl- Yup, I was watching it on T.V. and yeah…here's your chapter!

Unknown Rocker- My favorite is Immigrant Song.

patchwork Angel- Glad you like it! Don't worry, I have plenty ideas up me sleeve!

Cupid's Bride- Oh! Freddy's sister…I forgot about her….Oh! You just gave me an idea! haha! Thanks so much!

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I ran out of ideas, but NOW Cupid's Bride just struck me with a great idea, so here is your chapter!**

Chapter Eight- Avery's Talk

It was that afternoon, the one when Freddy and Summer had the 'talk' with their principal when her cell phone rang. She saw the number and opened her phone, "What the hell do you want Freddy?" she asked.

"It's Avery." The other person said. Avery was Freddy's sister who was two years younger. She had the same blonde hair as Freddy, and a slim figure.

Summer laughed, "Sorry, I saw your home phone number and assumed."

Avery laughed, "You know what happens when you assume right?"

"Yeah. So what did you call for?" Summer asked.

"Want to go shopping? I'm bored." She complained.

Summer brightened up and bolted out of her room to grab her keys, "I'll pick you up in a minute." she said and hung up.

"So, what's up with you and Freddy?" Avery asked looking through a rack of jeans.

"He cheated on me." Summer said simply.

Avery laughed, "Yeah right. He's in love with you. All I hear is 'Summer this' and 'Summer looked so pretty today'. And you can't forget the, 'I am so lucky. What did I do to deserve her?"

"Yeah well, that was bull-shit because he cheated on me." Summer said unhappily.

Avery looked at her and exited the store. "With who?"

"Caroline." she spat like venom.

Avery once again laughed, "That slut? He's seeing her because he has to. Oh! Let's go in here!" she said turning into a store.

"Wait, he has to?" She asked.

Avery then realized what Freddy had said to her only days before. He said, _'No way am I apologizing to Summer. She didn't listen to me at all when I tried to explain. I'm going to forget all about her. Avery, I don't want you with her or talking to her about this._'.

Avery chuckled, "My mom works with her mom, and some how they think that they are the perfect match. Whatver, everyone knows that you two are perfect."

"That's what it is..."

"But you can't tell Summer! Freddy made me promise not to say anything!" Avery pleaded.

"I won't." Summer said. She sighed, so Freddy hadn't cheated on her. Summer smiled, Freddy really did love her. But he still kissed her, and god knows what else. She sighed again, and doubted if he really did love her. There was only one way to find out.

"Okay." Avery sighed.

"What about you? Do you like her?" Summer asked.

Avery shrugged and picked up some lip gloss, "She has her ups and downs."

Summer frowned, "Mostly downs." she muttered.

Avery looked at her, "If you get to know her, she's not that bad."

Summer looked at her watch. "We have to go, I've got band practice."

"You're late." Dewey said as Summer walked into his apartment.

"I was shopping." Summer said.

"Let's just get started." Katie said taking her position.

Band practice went good, or as good as it gets with two people at each other's throats. When it ended, everyone left but Freddy and Summer. Freddy was putting his drum set away.

Summer looked at him. She really did miss him. She would do anything to get him back. She thought throughout the band practice that maybe she misjudged Caroline. If Avery kind of liked her, and Freddycould standher she couldn't be that bad. She sighed. The only way to get Freddy back was to be his friend, and then work her way up. The first step was trying to live with Caroline.

"What are you still here?" Freddy asked bitterly.

"Listen Freddy, I was wrong." Summer admitted.

"About what?" He asked grabbing his jacket.

"About Caroline. If you like her," he voice started to fade, "she couldn't be that bad right?"

Freddy sighed, "What's your point?" he asked.

Summer was starting to get irritated. "My point is, is that I'm going to try to get along with Caroline."

Freddy perked up, "Really?"

"Yes." Summer said and opened the door, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with Drake." She said and walked out.

Freddy stood there staring at the door. _A fresh start_ he thought. _Just maybe, I can get Summer back._ He thought and left. _Drake._ He scoffed, _what a bastard. _He thought walking down the street. _I'm going to get Drake back for all the stuff he's done to me, and Summer. And then, Summer will love me. Happily ever after. _He thought and kept walking in the warm Summer night.

----

**Hey! A bit short, but uh yeah! REVIEW!**

**-Kelsey**


	9. Second Chances

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Cupid's Bride- I changed my whole plan for this story...so it shouldnt be too bad! lol. Yes, Avery is her shopping buddy! lol.

nickster09- Thanks!

Kari- Glad you like it! Well, you always have so……..thanks anyways!

**Well, now let's get on with the story. **

Chapter Nine- Second Chances

"Morning everyone!" Summer said happily approaching Katie, Zack Freddy and Caroline.

"Hey." Katie replied.

Caroline smiled, "Morning."

"Hey Caroline, can I talk to you? In private?" She asked.

"Sure." Caroline said following Summer into the girls bathroom where it was quiet.

"Listen, I felt like I didn't give you a chance. I don't really know you and I hate you." Summer laughed, "But I think I misjudged you."

Caroline smiled, "Truce?" she asked.

Summer laughed happily, "Truce." she said shaking hands, and walking to class together.

During lunch, Summer sat next to Caroline. They all talked, the whole band and Summer talked together. Talk about odd. Drake (being the jerk he is) was sitting with his football friends, so there was less drama. Summer was actually enjoying everyone's company. It felt great to be back with the gang.

In math class, Summer got a note on her desk an opened it up, seeing Katie's familiar handwriting.

_S-_

_What was with the act this morning?_

_-K_

Summer sighed and picked up her pen,

_-K_

_Simple. Be friends with Caroline, get Freddy back as a friend. _

_-S_

Katie scribbled something down and passed it back

_You want something more, I can tell._

_-K_

Summer laughed. Katie could read her like an open book.

_But all I can get is a friend._

_-S_

Katie nodded at Summer, tore up the note and threw it away. Summer felt like crying. She wanted, needed Freddy. She messed it all up. And you know what, she did cry. She cried like a baby. In front of Katie, Zack and Drake. She cried in front of Caroline, most of all Freddy. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't care. She just wanted her Freddy back.

"Oh hey!" Summer turned around and saw Drake.

"Hey." He said and kissed her. She turned back to her locker, organizing her books.

Drake wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Summer tried to wriggle free from him, but his grip was too tight. He nibbled on her ear and she said,  
Drake, come on stop. I've got to go."

"No you don't." Drake said and kissed her some more.

Summer was getting irritated, "Drake, stop. I've got to go." but he didn't listen. "I said stop!" she yelled. He still didn't listen.

She felt Drake being pulled off of her and she turned around to see Freddy Jones beating the crap out of Drake. "Freddy! Drake, stop it!" She said and pulled them off of each other.

"Freddy, you had no right to punch him!" She screamed. _Calm Summer, you don't want him mad at you again. _

"Like he didn't do anything wrong!" Freddy said sporting a bloody lip.

"Freddy-"

"Forget about it Summer. Just forget about me!" He yelled and walked away frustrated. He stopped and whirled around, "I can't wait for the final show! After that I don't have to talk to you anymore." he spat and walked away.

_Now you blew it, _She thought to herself. She felt hot tears spring into her eyes. She sat on the floor and sighed. Drake put his arm around her, "Come on, let's go home." he said.

Summer sighed, "Okay." She replied getting up and taking Drake's hand walking out of school.

Band practice was worse than usual. Everyone was at each other's throats. Everyone left, except Dewey and Summer.

Dewey plopped down on the couch next to Summer. "I can't believe that we're broken up." he said and sighed.

"Not yet Dewey." Summer said.

"Mine as well be." He sighed. "Where did I go wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean, I should have worked this all out. I should have seen the problems." He put his head in his hands. "It's my entire fault."

Summer sighed, "Well, we all knew that one day we were going to have to split."

"I just didn't want it to be this soon you know?" He said looking at her.

Summer felt tears spring to her eyes, "Me either Dewey… me either." She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and then another. A minute later she was crying like a baby. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Zack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Left my notebook here." He said. "You okay?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Why do we have to brake up? Why couldn't I just be reasonable and listen to him? It's my entire fault!" She said. Zack brought her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Tink. It will all work out." He said reassuringly.

"You think so?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He sighed, "You know what Tink? I don't think so. But the only way it can go up is to think it will."

Summer started to cry again, "I just want Freddy back." she sobbed.

Zack sighed and brought her closer, "I know Summer, I know."

Summer came home about an hour later than normal, and her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Summer, it's Caroline."

Summer smiled, "Hey! What's up?" she asked.

"Want to go somewhere?" She asked.

"Shopping?" Summer suggested.

"Anything to get me out of the house!" she laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Summer said.

"I'll pick you up in say…15 minutes?" she asked.

"You know where I live?" she asked.

"Yup, down the street from…him."

"See you then!" Summer aid and hung up the phone.

Caroline had close to the same taste as Summer did in clothes. "I know why you were crying today." Caroline said.

Summer sighed, "Why do you think?" she asked.

"Freddy. You miss him." She said.

Summer sighed, "I know about you and him. About your moms." She said.

Caroline looked at her, "Yeah. I mean, he's a great guy but totally not for me."

Summer laughed, "Why?"

"Because, he's too perfect for you!" Caroline said happily.

"You think?" She asked.

"Yes. And that is why I'm going to help you!" She said and picked up a shirt.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Freddy doesn't like me. He's using me because he's mad at you. Revenge basically. So, I'm going to help you get back into his life. Maybe we can knock some sense into that boy, and you two will get back together!"

Summer's smiled turned to a frown, "What about Drake?" she asked.

"What about him? Personally, I think he's hot, and would date him in a heart beat. But we need to use him. So don't dump him yet!" Caroline warned.

"What are we doing exactly?" She asked.

"You'll see! In the mean time, we need to make you look fabulous!" She said. "That means hair done, make up on, and more clothes!" She said happily.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Summer asked.

"Well one, I need to loose Freddy, two I want Drake and three you two are perfect! He's too dumb to see it. I can see the way he looks at you. He still loves you Summer. It's just that he doesn't know if he can trust you or not. And we need to gain that back!"

"Caroline?" Summer asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." she smiled. Looks can be deceiving.


	10. Talking

**My thanks to all my reviewers! **

Cupid's Bride- Wahoo! You rhymed! For that, you get a gold star! Look! It's all shiny!

SdwSephiroth- Glad you like it so far! About the "Tink" thing, Dewey calls Summer Tinkerbelle in the movie, and I just shortened it, because I thought that Tink worked better in some situations that others.

**Well, here's chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Ten- Talking

"Hey Mom?" Caroline asked before walking out the door to go to school.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why do you make me see Freddy?" She asked.

"You two are perfect for each other! And I never liked any boyfriends you brought home. So I picked one for you!"

"But what if I don't like him?" She asked angrily.

"You listen here; I don't care if you like him. You will see him and you will be happy!" She grabbed Caroline's arm and spoke in her face as she said that.

Caroline shook her off and walked to the door, opening it and slammed it.

"Hey Summer." Caroline said upon seeing Summer. Caroline decided to walk to school, she needed to let off some steam.

"Oh hey!" Summer said.

"You look great!" Caroline squealed. Summer made a few alterations to her uniform. Her skirt shortened a bit, instead of the normal big black shoes she normally wears, Caroline had let her "borrow" a pair of her heals. Summer also unbuttoned a few more buttons on her shirt.

"Thanks. I really hope Freddy like it!" She said happily. She noticed that Caroline was a bit mad, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I asked my mo why Freddy right? She got all up in my face and was like, 'I never like any guy you bring hoe' and then she said 'You will see him and you will be happy'." Caroline said.

"So, you have to see him?" Summer asked.

"See him, yes. Hug kiss, the whole charade, no. Thank god." Caroline said and sighed. "Oh1 There he is!" she pointed to a boy about three houses away. "Okay, he'll greet me with a hug, and then I'll kiss him on the cheek. Remember, it's harmless okay?"

Summer took a deep breath, "Okay."

Caroline smiled and kept walking and ran into Freddy.

"Morning." she said and kissed him on the cheek. Freddy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they three kept walking, Freddy pretending not to notice Summer.

"Hey guys." Katie greeted.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Did anyone see the new Laguna Beach last night?" Caroline asked.

"I did! I can't believe Cedric and Jason did that! I would of killed them if I were Casey." Summer said.

Katie laughed, "Well, Jessica needs to brake up with Jason."

"I know!" Caroline and Summer said together, and then the girls burst out in fits of laughter.

Behind them, Zack and Freddy walked together. Freddy scoffed, "So Summer is everyone's friend again?" He asked.

"Yeah. Look how good their all getting along." Zack pointed. "What's up with you two anyways?"

Freddy sighed, "Nothing."

"Well something is up, and it's splitting the band apart. You better fix this before the final show." Zack threatened. "Without this band, you and I both know that there is nothing to live for."

Freddy sighed, "Whatever. What about Katie?"

Zack laughed, "What about her?"

"You like her." Freddy said.

"No, I like Marta." He said.

"Okay then, you like Marta, but you love Katie." Freddy said and opened the school doors.

"What? You're crazy." Zack answered.

"Oh come on, dump Marta and ask Katie out."

"Oh, and you think she'll just take me back?" Zack asked.

"No, of course not. You have to dump Marta and try to get Katie back." Freddy said stopping at his locker.

Zack stood against the locker next to Freddy's, "I'll do that when you dump Caroline and try to get Summer back."

"Here's the difference, I like Caroline. And you, well you and Marta are….well." Freddy tried to find the word, but failed miserably.

"Why are you still mad at Summer?" Zack asked.

"She cheated on me." Freddy answered.

"And?"

"That's it. She cheated on me." He replied. Zack laughed in his face. And laughed again, and then laughed some more. Freddy started to get angry. "What is so funny?"

Zack caughed his breath, "I thought it was much more serious!"

Freddy slammed his locker closed,"What do you mean? That is serious!"

"Actually, you both cheated on each other." Zack said.

"I didn't cheat on her!" Freddy yelled.

Zack looked at him, "What are you talking about? Caroline?"

"Yeah but I didn't like her!" Ferddy said.

"Doesn't matter. You went out, you kissed and god knows what else."

Freddy's mouth dropped, "I only kissed her!"

"Anyways, what I'm saying is, is that you guys just need to talk." Zack shrugged and walked in his first period class.

"Dude, you didn't go to your locker." Freddy pointed out.

Zack shrugged, "I don't pay attetnion, why do I need to books?" Freddy chuckled.

Mean while, Caroline, Katie and Summer were in the girls bathroom talking.

"Where's Drake today?" Caroline asked Summer.

"Don't know, don't care." Summer replied.

"But Caroline does!" Katie teased.

"What? He's hot and funny. You don't get that combination these days." Caroline repled.

"Anyways, Sumer what's up with you and Freddy? Really, you guys should talk or something because out final concert is coming up soon, and I want this solved so there will be no concert." Katie said.

Summer sighed, "Well, maybe we can sit down and talk. I don't know."

Caroline smiled, "Ethier you talk soon, or I make my move on Drake." she laughed.

"Oh my god! That's it!" Katie smiled and squealed.

"Explain." Summer said.

"Well," Katie started, "Caroline makes a move on Drake, and Drake falls for her. Dumps Summer, Summer cires blah blah blah, and Freddy comes to her rescue."

How will you be so sure that Freddy will come around for me?" Summer asked.

Caroline smiled, "If he likes you as much as I think he does, he will."

Summer smiled, "Okay then. Tomarrow, the plan goes into effect. Right then, let's get to class." She said and exited the bathroom, followed by Katie and Caroline.

----

**Am I boring you guys or what? Because I'm not getting reviews like I used to! REVIEW! **

**-Kelsey**


	11. The Last Concert

**Thanks to all my reviewers**!

Blackness Angel- I'm so glad that you like it! Keep reviewing!

Rock Drummer Chick- Yeah you like it! For making me feel good, you get a…cookie!

Kari- The plan is put into action this chapter. Enjoy!

x0xTinkx0x- Thanks

Unknown Rocker- Glad you like it.

Cupid's Bride- Demerit for you then.

dozengirl- Here's your chapter

Mariah- OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! lol. Here's your chapter.

nickster09- The perfect ending is coming!

amandalynch- Enjoy this chapter!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven- The Last Concert

Today was a new day. Summer would ask Freddy out, whether he was with Caroline still or not. She was going to talk to him. Most of all, she was going to kiss him.

It was Thursday, and this was the day Horace Green was allowed to wear whatever they wanted. Summer jumped out of bed and into her closet. Yesterday, Katie and her went shopping and bought a new wardrobe.

After taking her shower, she pulled on her new jeans, which were tighter than any other pair she owned and she wore her new Led Zepplin shirt, which again was tighter than normal. Her normal straight hair was now curled and flowed over her shoulders. He make-up was more noticeable. She then pulled on her new chucks, black with pink.

She smiled at her reflection. Today was the day Freddy Jones would fall for her, again.

"Bye mom!" Summer said and raced out of the house.

"Morning." Summer greeted Katie and Caroline who were waiting in front of her house for her.

Caroline smiled, "There's Drake." she said.

Summer looked over her shoulder and saw Drake coming out of the house and then saw Freddy come out of his. She smiled, this was going to be good.

"Hey babe." Drake greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Summer smiled, "Hey." she replied.

Freddy hugged Caroline, but she pulled away almost instantly and glanced at Summer.

Summer started to walk in front of everyone who was joined shortly after by Katie.

Katie smiled at her, "You ready?" she asked.

Summer glanced at Katie, "What do you think?" she asked and walked up the steps of the school.

First period and second were pretty uneventful. It was third period, before lunch when it all began….

Caroline sighed. "Drake? I don't get this at all!" she complained.

From next to her Drake asked, "Which question?"

Caroline reached over her desk and onto his. Her face inches from his she looked at him, "This one." she said pointing to question #9.

"Um…it's…uh…." He stuttered.

She smiled. This was working out to be exactly what she wanted. "And this one." she said, her face coming an inch closer.

"Ummm…."

"What about this one?" she asked, and kissed him. Just as she pulled away, the bell rang. She picked up her books and left.

"Freddy!" She waved. "Hey listen, um…this isn't working out."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She sighed, "I'm braking up with you." she said.

He looked a bit sad, and then recovered. "Okay." he said.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for taking it so well!" she said and ran off.

"Hey Summer, can we talk?" Drake asked at Lunch. Summer nodded and got up, following him to the corner. "Um…I want to brake up." he said.

"O-ok." She said shaking.

Drake smiled, "Thanks for taking this so good." he said and ran back to his "friends."

Summer stood there. She felt…hurt. She shouldn't have felt anything, but she did. He did treat her good at times, gave her nice things. She rested her back against the wall and slid down to the ground. She sighed; well at least she was single now.

"Tink?" She looked up to see Zack's face.

"Oh, hey." She replied.

Zack smiled, "Expecting Freddy were you?" he asked.

She smiled, "A part of me." she explained.

Zack's smiled widened, "Well, he went home 'sick'."

Summer chuckled, "Why?"

"Caroline dumped him."

Summer chuckled. "You know don't you?" she said looking at him.

Zack laughed, "Katie just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Come on back to the table." he said offering his hand to her.

Summer smiled and forgot about the grudge with him. "Still going with Marta?" she asked before getting up.

Zack's hand dropped, "Summer, she…I can't….Katie…"

Summer got up by herself. "The final concert is to tomorrow. If you don't patch things up now, I will strangle you." she threatened.

"But Marta will hate me." He explained.

Summer pointed over to another table, "You tell me."

He looked over and saw Marta with the jocks flirting with every one of them. "Marta!" he yelled. She looked up and stared at Zack. He smiled, "It's over!" he yelled.

Marta got a tear in her eye, but it disappeared fast. "Okay." she yelled back and went back to talking with the jocks.

Summer smiled and laughed, "Now what about Katie?" she asked.

Zack smiled, "Katie!" he yelled. Summer laughed, he could have just walked over to her.

She looked over "What?" she yelled back.

"Will you go out with me?" He said. Everyone was staring at them now.

Katie went a bit red. She thought for a minute and then smiled, "Yes." After she said that, everyone went back to eating like it never happened.

Summer walked back to the table, minus 3 people. Drake, Caroline and Freddy. Zack followed her sitting next to Katie, and put his arm around her.

Summer saw a notebook, and opened it. "Hey Zack, I really like this song. When did you write this?" she asked.

"Let me see it." He said and Summer gave him the book. He looked it over with a confused expression on his face. "Summer, I didn't write this." he explained and flipped the page over. "This is Freddy's handwriting." He then turned the page again. "But he doesn't know guitar chords."

Katie gave a little cough. Summer smiled, "You wrote it all didn't you?" she asked.

"No." Katie admitted. "I wrote the guitar chords and that's it. The song and drum part is all Freddy."

Summer's smiled faded and she took the notebook back, "No. He could never write this."

It was 3:00 and Summer walked through an apartment door where the "School of Rock" practiced. She saw Freddy already practicing his drums, playing a specific pattern. She recognized it as the song he wrote. "Okay everyone, places." She ordered.

She sat down on the couch and got out Zack's book. "Okay everyone, we've got anew song. It's not that hard to learn, and I've got the music all ready. As you know, tomorrow is our, last concert." she finished sadly. Everyone's expressions faded from happy to sad as they thought about tomorrow. Summer tried to smile again, but couldn't. She couldn't even look at the band.

Summer took a deep breath. She felt as if she had to make a speech. But she didn't.

It was 15 minutes before practice was over. Their last practice. The band had all decided to play, "School of Rock" one last time. The memories all came back to her. When Dewey first stepped into their classroom. When he ripped up all her precious gold stars. When Freddy first fell for her, when they went to Battle of the Bands for the first time. And then she thought about what will happen. Will they stay friends?

The thought of loosing everyone brought tears to her eyes. A wave of emotion pushed through Summer and she started to cry.

Zack stood at the microphone, strumming his guitar like never before. This was his first song he wrote, known as his, "Secret Song" which is what Dewey called it. He sang with all his heart, like he had never sung before. He would miss the band. After the concert, he had no use for his guitar. Without his band, he had no reason to listen to music, to like music. With every line he sung, a memory came back. Whether it was when Dewey first stepped into their class, their first gig, or whether it be Katie. He could feel the tears in his eyes, so he closed them so no one could see.

Katie stood in front of the back up singers, tears already flowing from her eyes. Her last practice with "School of Rock". When the band was over, her parents wanted her to take up the Cello again. Without the band, she would never listen to rock music again. She saw Summer crying and cried harder, strumming her guitar like the world was coming to an end.

Freddy was beating the drums so hard, he could have easily tore a hole in them. He was breathing heavy, trying to keep the tears from flowing. After the band was over, his drums would sit in the corner of his room, collecting dust. He screwed it up. He made the band split up. He was being stupid. He loved Summer, he knew that. But it was just too late; nothing could save the band now.

The song ended and everyone stood in their spots.

"That's it for today." Dewey croaked.

Everyone packed up for the last time, and left. Zack and Katie left first. Everyone left one by one, and it was just Freddy and Summer.

Summer walked towards the door and looked back. Freddy looked up at her and she gave him a sharp nod and walked out.

The band sat backstage, no one talking. Everything was set. The guitars were tuned; the drums were set up and the microphones on. This was it, their last show.

"Okay, we're on." Summer announced. The band walked out on the stage, just as energetic as their first time on.

Summer walked out to the microphone, as the crowd roared. "Give it up for The School of Rock!" she yelled and the crowd cheered louder. "Tonight is our last show. And we're here to stick it to the man one last time!" the crowd cheered and Summer smiled. "Let's get Rocking!" she yelled and left the microphone.

After playing, "Troubled", "Step Off" and other songs the band wrote, it was almost time for the concert to be over.

"Ok everyone." Zack said into the microphone, "We've got tone last song for you all. But I'm not singing it." he said and took a breath. "Spazzy McGee, will be singing, and playing the most awesome drum solo there is. So let's take a mic. back to him." he said

Marta positioned a microphone in front of the drums, so Freddy could sing. She smiled at him and gave him a thumb up.

Summer's mouth dropped. He was going to sing it.

Freddy got the spotlight on him and said, "I wrote this song the day before yesterday actually. This song is written for Summer, our band manager. It may sound different than what we normally play, but it's just as good." The crowd laughed. He took a deep breath. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

"You and I  
We never had it easy baby  
We had to work so hard  
And every time it feels like we're gonna make it  
That's when it falls apart, but

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you

Every night I think about the mistakes I've made  
I try to change my ways  
(Nothing's gonna change my ways)  
And I don't mind all the little games we play  
And all the foolish things you say, cause

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you

Love is what you make it  
So give it one more try  
Cause I get turned down when you're not around  
I just can't take it all

You and I  
We never had it easy baby  
We've both been hurt before  
(Both been hurt before)  
And only time will tell us if we're gonna make it  
There's no way to be sure, but

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
You know it's true

Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances with you  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Oooooooohoo  
Baby I'll take my chances  
I'll take my chances  
With you"

The music faded and the crowd roared. The band looked at each other. They hoped that Summer would come around. But she never did. They saw her backstage with tears in her eyes, making no sign of movements. Zack sighed.

He walked up to the microphone, "We just want to thank you all for coming tonight." he held back the tears. He didn't know what to say. "We want to thank out fans for supporting us, and letting us stick it to the man!" He yelled the last part and everyone cheered again. "Goodnight." he ended.

The crowed watched the band say their farewells. Summer smiled and walked out on stage, grabbing the microphone from Zack. She said, "We want to thank you all for attending out last concert. We're sorry to have wasted your time, because School of Rock lives on!" She yelled and everyone cheered.

The band and crew jumped up and down, cheering. "Settle down." Summer said. "You guys ready to stick it to the man once more?" She asked and walked off stage.

Zack took over the microphone. "Baby we were making straight A's, when we were stuck in the dumb days." he began to sing, and everyone joined in.

Backstage, after the concert everyone was happy and pumped.

"Summer!" Katie squealed and hugged her. "I love you!" she said laughing.

Summer smiled. Dewey held up his beer can, "A toast to Tinkerbelle!" he said, everyone cheered. "She's the best band manager anyone could ever have, and she saved The School of Rock!" everyone cheered.

"Summer." Someone said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled. "Freddy."

"Umm…I….will you…I….uh…" He stuttered.

Summer laughed, "Shut up and kiss me." she said. He snaked his arm around her waist and lowered his lips to hers. Summer had finally felt at home.

----

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writting it! **

**Review one last time for me! **

**-Kelsey**


End file.
